


Too Sexy

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [43]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Right Said Fred is right.





	Too Sexy

"Ms. Potts, would you say I'm too sexy for this shirt?" 

Pepper wondered again why she'd taken this job. Was it the money? The power? Surely it wasn't because her boss was a genius weirdo with a new-girl-every-night fetish? "I couldn't really say, sir," she said. Continued after half a second. Deadpan. "After all, I've never seen you naked." 

Tony turned to her. Pursed his lips. Started unbuttoning. "Well, we have to rectify that, don't we?" 

Pepper shaded her eyes. "No. No we don't." Yeah, it had to be the money because seriously. "This is not the way a professional relationship works, Mr. Stark." 

"What if I'd rather have a more personal relationship with you, Ms. Potts?" 

How had he sneaked closer without her noticing? "Then, Mr. Stark, you'd have to fire me. And I don't think you could really survive that." 

He pouted. A full-out pout. Pepper squelched the thought he might be fun to kiss, with those mobile lips. "I suppose you're right," Tony said. Reluctant. Disappointed. "Well. Without an answer, I guess I have to decide for myself." He made a flourish. "And I think I am too sexy for this shirt." So saying, he ripped the shirt, prancing - yes, prancing - off, buttons falling to the floor behind him. 

Yup. Total weirdo. Sexy. But just straight up weirdo.


End file.
